Christmas with the Jaegers
by thedog318
Summary: A fun Christmas Story I wanted to write, EsdesexTatsumi (I know I'm a sucker for it)


Christmas with the Jaegers

**Authors Notes: Figure I would write a Christmas story I was thinking about because tis the season right? In this universe none of the Jaegers are dead and it is of course set around Christmas **

The Jaegers were training in the courtyard of the place, but this training was far more rigorous than usual. Sure Esdese was a tough commander and expected only the best from her subordinates but lately she had been even tougher on her Jaegers and they were starting to feel its effects.

"Alright that's enough for today!" Esdese screamed at her Jaegers.

Everyone stopped and was out of breath as most of them fell to the ground exhausted.

"I don't know how much I can take of this," Wave said panting.

"Don't be such a baby…Wave," Seryu said but she was clearly out of breath as well.

"This is not _Stylish_ at all, I am not made to do physical labor, I stretch my mind not my body," Doctor Stylish said having the least stamina out of any of them.

"I must admit that the captain has been in a worse mood than usual does anyone know why?" Ran asked the others.

"I think I know what might be wrong," Bols said and everyone turned to him, "I think because it is Christmas Eve and Christmas is tomorrow."

"Oh crap I've been working so much that I didn't even realize it was Christmas Eve already," Wave said.

"Yes, but the Captain doesn't seem like the kind of person that would really care about the holidays," Ran said still not convinced.

"Yes usually I would agree with you Ran but I think she is depressed by Tatsumi not being here," Bols said.

"Well yeah the Captain has been sad since Tatsumi ran away but why is she so much worse now?" Seryu said confused.

"Well everyone knows that Christmas is a time for family and friends but it is also a really important date for couples, especially new ones," Bols said, "Also I have seen her reading a novel about a couple that is reunited at Christmas after a long time and I believe it is making her even more depressed."

"That must be it, a Stylish conclusion Bols," Stylish said.

"Yeah, but what can we do about it, Tatsumi ran away," Wave said.

"No thanks to you Wave," Kurome said looking irritated at him.

"Well we need to lift up the Captain's sprits or we will all surly die by this training," Ran said.

"Yes but the Captain hasn't even been "happy" even after torturing the evil doers and that is her most enjoyable time," Seryu said.

"Yes the only way to make her feel any better is to bring Tatsumi back and we have no way of knowing where he is let alone if he is alive or not," Bols said worried.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance; I have been in the process of creating a device that can track any person in the world, with some minor tweaking I believe I can have it up and running in an hour and we can find Tatsumi by tonight," Stylish said very impressed with himself.

"You really have such a device," Ran said.

"Yes and I had planned on giving it to Lady Esdese to find Tatsumi anyway, I suppose that giving her Tatsumi would be an even better gift," Stylish said, "All that is required is some of his DNA and I already have that."

"Where did you get his DNA from?" Wave said really concerned.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that the Captain is happy…no?"

They all looked at each other deep in thought and then nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled our mission is to find Tatsumi and then throw a Christmas party for the Captain to lift her sprits and more importantly save our lives from this training, let's move out!" Wave shouted.

"Roger!" the Jaegers said in unison.

**Later in the shopping center of the Capital…**

Tatsumi was in town shopping last minute for gifts for his friends of Night Raid and picking up supplies for the feast. Akame and Mine had pestered Tatsumi on getting certain supplies and since he was the one of the only people that could run about the Captain since his wanted poster wasn't up. It still made him nervous though since this was where the Jaegers set up base and they all knew his face, not as a Night Raid assassin but as Esdese's lover. However unknown to him his worse fears were being realized as the Jaegers were currently hunting him down.

He was looking in the window of a store as something caught his eyes in the reflection he saw something in the sky that was much larger that a bird. He turned around and saw Ran flying the air and pointing in his location.

"I have located Tatsumi!" Ran shouted to the other Jaegers.

"Oh shit!" Tatsumi shouted at the top of his lungs as he realized what capture would mean…Esdese!

He began to run in the opposite direction of Ran, but then Ran shot out his feathers in his direction. Tatsumi was incredibly quick as he dodged the feathers with relative ease.

"Oh as impressive as always Tatsumi…However," Ran said with a smile as the plan was proceeding as expected.

Tatsumi began to run down an alley way to avoid Ran's sight, but then out of nowhere a huge wall of fire blocked the exit to the alley way.

"Sorry Tatsumi I know how you must feel but I don't want us or the Jaegers to suffer any more than they have," Bols said in a sad voice.

"Bols is here too, are they are here or something could this day be any worse?" Tatsumi said cursing to himself.

His suspensions were then realized as Kurome started slashing at him with her blade. Tatsumi dodged with grace as his speed was beginning to rival Akame. This impressed Kurome but this was already checkmate. Tatsumi tripped slightly and Kurome kicked him away, but not into the ground but into the arms of two other Jaegers.

"Capture," Wave said.

"Complete," Seryu said.

Tatsumi looked at his captures and said, "Wait guys can we talk about this?"

"No deal Tatsumi, do you know what hell we have been through since you ran away?" Wave said.

"We have to give you back to the Captain, it is the least we can do for all the justice she gives to the Empire," Seryu said.

"Wait no you know how Esdese is, don't I have a say in this at all, and I'm my own person you know!"

All the Jaegers looked at each other and almost looked saddened by what he said, but then in unison said,

"NOO THE CAPTAIN IS TOO SCARY!"

They tied up his arms and legs and dragged him off back to the palace.

"NO PLEASE NO NOT AGAING, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tatsumi screamed worried for his life.

**A few hours later back at the palace…**

Esdese was walking down the hall of the palace towards the Jaeger's chambers as her team had asked for her presence. Lately she had been more irritable and harder to people around her. It was almost Christmas a holiday that she thought was stupid and useless. It was a weak thing that the weak celebrated to forget about their usual horrible lives. They gave gifts to each other and celebrated with family and friends. However she had no need for gifts of any kind and she had no friends' only subordinates and all her family was dead and they wouldn't or never would have celebrated such a ridiculous holiday it was for the weak. However this year was different, she felt uneasy and confused and she knew the cause of it. The cause of it was none other than the boy who had stolen her heart the one and only person she cared so much about…Tatsumi. Just the thought of him made her heart pound a million miles an hour. That boy had also ran away from her who had made her only want him that much more and now that she could not have him she burned for him. These feelings were new to her and she didn't like it. This holiday was now important to her as she wanted nothing more than to see him again and hold him in her arms.

"Tatsumi look at what you have done to me, it is so weak," Esdese whispered to herself.

She then opened the door to the Jaeger meeting room and to her surprise all of the members were there with many different decorations and they yelled,

"Merry Christmas!"

Esdese did not have the look of joy that they expected but one of annoyance.

"What is this farce," Esdese said in her demanding voice.

"Well Captain we thought a Christmas party would make you and everyone feel better," Wave said sacred to address her.

"Such thoughts are unnecessary I do not need such a trivial thing to make me happy, you may have your party as I will let my subordinates enjoy themselves but just know you will have training tomorrow," Esdese said with a sigh.

She began to leave the room when Bols said, "Wait General Esdese we have a present for you."

"I do not need such a thing I assure you I am fine without one," Esdese said in annoyance.

"I think you will change your mind about this one Captain," Wave said with a mischievous smile.

He signaled to Seryu and Kurome as they brought in a huge gift.

Esdese looked at it and thought it was a stupid gesture but then just decided to get it over with. She opened the top and all the sides fell down and to her greatest surprise were realized as she saw the man of her dreams Tatsumi tied up and gaged inside the box.

She put her hand to her mouth and let out a voice that the Jaegers have heard before, "Tatsumi!"

He looked up at her in absolute fear and started to scrim like a worm and then Esdese jumped on him and affectionately rubbed her face on his saying his name in a cute voice repeatedly.

The other Jaegers looked on with smiles across their face and liked seeing their commander happy.

Esdese undid the restraints and gags on Tatsumi, though she really did like him with them on, and put her hands to his cheeks and looked into his eyes passionately and said his name.

All Tatsumi could do is put on his best act and put on the smile he knew she liked and put up his best act to maintain secrecy but inside he was thinking of any way to get out of this new situation.

She then put her forehead on his and said, "Tatsumi how dare you run away from me, I've missed you so much."

"I'm sorry Esdese I was just overwhelmed about all that happened in a short amount of time, but now I'm back," he halve laughed trying to maintain his composer.

"So do you enjoy you gift General?" Bols said in a happy voice seeing the two "lovers" reunite.

"Yeah it is the greatest gift that I could get, thank you everyone," Esdese said to her Jaegers.

They all looked at each other and realized that this was the first time they have seen their Captain say thank you and they all laughed at that.

"Well Captain shall we have our party," Stylish said.

"Yeah let's enjoy ourselves," she said never letting go of Tatsumi.

"YEAHHHH!" They all screamed.

The party went on and everyone was happy and enjoying themselves, except for Tatsumi, and none happier than Esdese. She showed this by having a smiling face and blush as she was hugging Tatsumi for the entire night and drinking rather heavily. In fact everyone was drinking rather heavily even Tatsumi but seeing the others drink especially Esdese made him worry.

"Tatsumi you are such a bad boy…*hiccup* how dare you run away from me…I will make you pay for that," Esdese said very seductively but very drunk in his ear.

Tatsumi blushed but then pushed her away and said, "Stop."

He thought that she would get mad and hit him but instead she did something that no one expected, she started to cry.

All the men of the room were in complete shock as the most powerful person in the Empire who had never shown any kind of weakness or sadness began to cry.

Esdese said while crying, "Tatsumi doesn't like me," she then continued to weep very loudly.

Seryu and Kurome who also had had a fair bit to drink looked over at Tatsumi with glaring looks and said, "Your horrible, who makes a girl cry?"

Tatsumi was looking around in complete confusion as he did not know what to say or do.

Bols came over and said to him, "Now Tatsumi every couple fights but it is important to make up, especially on holidays.

All Tatsumi thought to himself was, "_Couple, who's the couple? I've been taken against my will twice now."_

"Yes Tatsumi us girls have very fragile hearts," Dr. Stylish said.

"_That explains a lot about him I guess," _Tatsumi thought.

Wave then tapped Tatsumi on the back and whispered to him, "Now is the perfect time to give the Captain the gift you got her."

Earlier that day after he got kidnapped they Jaegers made Tatsumi get a gift for Esdese because they knew that it would make her happy. While Tatsumi was reluctant he did actually find a gift that he thought fitted Esdese perfectly and was actually proud of it, but giving it to her was another matter.

He looked around again with them all looking at him in anticipation and then saw Esdese still crying. He screamed internally and saw that he had no choice and got the present from his pocket and walked over to Esdese.

At this moment she had stopped crying a little and looked up at Tatsumi. He was rubbing the back of his head and began to blush at his own thoughts and said in a shy voice, "I'm sorry about earlier…I don't hate you, I was just surprise is all."

"Really?" Esdese said as she completely stopped crying now looking Tatsumi directly in the eyes with a sad puppy look.

"Yeah, here I got you a Christmas gift," Tatsumi said handing over the present with the biggest blush on his face.

Esdese's eyes widened and she got a smile on her face as she had never received a gift from Tatsumi before. She then said, "Aww, Tatsumi how sweet," as she began to open it.

When she tore off the wrapping paper and opened the velvet box she saw something that took her breath away. It was a silver necklace in the shape of a snowflake with and shiny sapphire in the center of it. She took it out of the box and brought it to her eye level admiring the beauty of it.

Tatsumi then spoke as embarrassed as he had ever been and said, "I found it in town, I thought it matched your eyes and a snowflake is perfect for you so…"

Wave then slapped him in the back and said, "There, I knew you had it in you."

Esdese then started to cry again but this time they were tears of joy.

Tatsumi began to panic, "Oh no, is it bad, I'm sorry, please don't cry again."

"No it's not that," Esdese said regaining her composer, "It's just really pretty I love it." Normally Esdese would find little meaning in a trinket like this, but when it was from Tatsumi it became the most precious item in the world to her. "Can you please put it on me?" Esdese said as she pulled her hair away from her neck.

Tatsumi froze at this but was forced to move from a push from Ran. He stared at the back of her neck with the necklace in hand and gulped loudly. He began to string in around the front and then to the back as he touched her skin. It was snow white and as soft as a pillow and when he grazed it to clip on the necklace she let out a pleasant sigh. This made Tatsumi jump as she then let out a laugh at his embarrassment.

"Thank you Tatsumi, I'll wear it forever," Esdese said in the most caring voice anyone had heard.

But before Tatsumi could say anything he looked up to see mistletoe above his head placed there by Wave. Wave then said, "Well looks like you two love birds have to kiss now."

Tatsumi panicked as he thought Esdese would forcefully kiss him again; he looked over to see something different. Esdese was sporting a blush as big as his as she closed her eyes and put out her lips half way to his face and awaited his response.

He didn't know if it was the atmosphere, the alcohol in his body, the peer pressure, his actual feelings, or just his lust, but he leaned in close and returned a kiss to Esdese. It lasted a few seconds and at the end a string of saliva connected the two. Everyone cheered as both Esdese and Tatsumi just stared at each other with two big blushes. She then leaned in and whispered in his ear with a seductive smile, "Merry Christmas Tatsumi, let's go to my room so I can give you your present from me."

He looked at her and could only think, "_Oh no, what did I get myself into?"_

The End

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this and the holidays, I just wanted to get this out in the spirit of the season and you can look forward to my other works as now the holidays are over and all the family stuff is over with. Hope you have a good New Year and please continue to read my stuff even if it's not the best of stories. Thanks for all the support and reviews!**


End file.
